hero_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Stocking Anarchy
Stocking is a Fallen Angel sent to Daten City to try and redeem herself. Personality Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by whats on the inside than out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences. She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. Appearance Stocking's basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps. Her nails and toenails are coated in blue polish. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Powers and Evilities Stocking's main power is the ability to turn her stockings into two katanas, called Stripes I & II. They have the power to slay ghosts, demons, and angels alike. She prefers to fight with more technique and finesse than raw power. Steel Tempest: Stripes glows with light while Stocking slashes downward, sending multiple energy slashes at enemies. Tenga Tornado: Stocking connects both Stripes together before spinning forth like a helicopter, slicing up anything that comes into contact with them. XXX: AKA "Triple X". Stocking swings both Stripes down in a cross shape, sending out an thick energy beam from the blades. Unlike Steel Tempest, the damage is more concentrated. Weaknesses Stripes cannot hurt normal humans, being a Heaven-sent weapon. Regular upkeep is needed to maintain her Stripes as well, keeping them from shattering in the middle of battle. Stocking can also be distracted by cute things in combat, and her fetishes (like bondage) can leave her vulnerable if abused by enemies. Appearances *Hero Time! *Hero Time! 2 Trivia *Stocking's stockings are said to be worth $98,000,000. *Despite Stocking adopting Panty's nickname for Igor, she's considerably more cooperative with him. Probably because both of them have a slightly darker atmosphere, enjoy tea, and like the finer points of cooking. As such, this feeling is reciprocated by Igor. That said, Igor still doesn't know what to make of the both of them. Category:Team Mayhem Category:Heroes